


Winging It, by Enchanted_Jae

by fanfairmod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Pern Fusion, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dragon & Human Interactions, Dragon Rider Draco Malfoy, Dragon Rider Harry Potter, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, H/D Pet Fair 2016, Hogsmeade, Homophobia, M/M, Older Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfairmod/pseuds/fanfairmod
Summary: Author: Enchanted_JaeWhen Draco accidentally bonds with a newly-hatched dragon, and a queen no less, his life will never be the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I could have written another 10,000 words, but I ran out of time! I loved the prompt, birdsofshore, because the plot-bunny was already there, and it's my fondest wish that you enjoy the result. So much thanks to twistedm for the beta work on this. I made some changes and additions afterward; therefore, any mistakes are my own.
> 
> For [Prompt #115](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Td1Xj4ZNIqFDdQLtMpkOWEqn2hI5TEx8tEtrEU1u1U8/edit).

Halfway down the steep hillside, Draco paused on a level area to rest. From here, he could see the village of Hogsmeade, where he'd spent his entire life. The village was located on an island, and it was nestled in the basin of what once had been a crater. The people who inhabited the village were farmers, craftsmen...and dragonriders. Draco looked up and saw two groups of dragons in flight. Those near the village were domesticated, while those that were flying over the tops of the peaks and out over the sea were wild dragons. No one knew exactly when the first denizen of Hogsmeade stumbled upon a dragon egg and bonded with the hatchling. Now, however, bonding with dragons was a formal process, and each new hatchling was dutifully recorded by the village's historian.

Draco wiped his brow with his sleeve and checked the position of the sun. It was time to return to the village, if he wanted to make it back for lunch. The midday meal was a boisterous, shared affair among the villagers, and he didn't want to be late. He cast his eyes skyward again, scanning for the silhouette of any wild dragons. They didn't prey on humans, but Draco had a healthy respect for the beasts and exercised caution whenever they were in the vicinity. 

Draco hefted his makeshift sling over one shoulder and resumed his descent, taking a different route than he'd used to climb up. Whenever he had the chance, he would scour the hills and woodlands around the village, searching for the plants he used in his remedies and poultices. Poppy was their official healer, but Draco worked with her closely as her assistant. It was as he was looking down, searching for hogwort, that Draco spotted something surprising. 

It was a dragon egg.

Seeing a dragon egg wasn't unusual in and of itself; Draco lived among dragons, after all. What was unusual was to find one here, so far away from Hogsmeade. This egg clearly belonged to one of the wild queens, or one who'd lost her human bondmate and had eschewed all domesticity to go live among her wild brethren. It was strange that a wild queen had laid her egg here, rather than on the nearby, uninhabited island that was their home.

Draco glanced around, taking care to look up. Queens weren't known for guarding their eggs, but he wasn't about to take any chances. He crouched down and stroked the egg's speckled shell. It was hard, which meant it was close to hatching. The speckles indicated it was likely a female dragonet. The females were far outnumbered by males. Aside from being scarcer than their male counterparts, females differed in other ways. Queens were smaller than drakes, but they were quicker and more agile in the air. Only females could breathe fire; the drakes weren't capable of it. For that reason, the queens were vital to Hogsmeade, and each one was precious.

Draco removed his sling and emptied it of his cache of plants. The dragon egg was far more valuable, and he was determined to take it back to the village. There, it could be monitored on the hatching ground until it hatched. When the dragonet emerged from her egg, she would choose from a small group of young women to bond with, thus increasing the number of bonded dragons in the village. Draco secured the egg in his sling and hoisted it carefully to hang over one shoulder and across his body. He set out again, mindful of each step. It wouldn't do to slip or stumble and damage the egg. 

Draco was still fifteen minutes away from Hogsmeade when he heard an ominous cracking sound. He halted and peered into the sling. A fissure had appeared on the egg's shell, and Draco's heart sank. Had he managed to jounce the egg, in spite of the care he'd been taking? Another crack appeared, and this time, Draco's heart began to race. The bloody thing was hatching!

"Merlin's beard," Draco swore, invoking the name of their deity. He had to get the egg back immediately. Draco broke into a run, only to realize he was jostling the egg too much. He slowed down to a fast walk, praying to Merlin that he'd make it back in time. 

Another, louder crack sounded, followed by a feeble cry. 

Draco halted and looked into the sling again. A small, damp snout protruded from a gap in the shell. The dragonet was trying to work its way free. Draco looked in the direction of the village. It was too far away. There was nothing to do now but wait for the dragon to hatch, and then attempt to carry it or coax it to follow him. 

Draco set the sling down and pulled it gently away from the egg. The dragonet's head emerged fully, and the egg rocked side to side as she struggled to break free. Draco pried at the shell, freeing the dragonet. She tumbled into his lap, then looked up at him and emitted a strange, chirping squeak. 

Draco felt his heart melt, and he smiled. She was adorable. The hatchling's hide was a muddied hue of greens and browns. Excellent camouflage for a young dragon that, in the wild, would have to learn to hunt and fish on her own. 

Draco nudged her aside and stood. "Up you get," he said. "Let's return to the village and find you a bondmate."

The little dragon swayed on her feet, her wings spread to dry. She lurched forward, and her chin hit the ground. 

"Poor baby!" cried Draco, hastening to right the small creature. She extended her neck, and her head came to his hip. It was difficult to believe she'd grow large enough to eventually hold a person on her back for short, gliding flights. Only drakes were strong enough to carry their human bondmates for lengthy flights.

Draco took a step. The dragonet attempted to follow, but she couldn't seem to coordinate her feet and her outstretched wings. She lurched forward again, and Draco steadied her before her chin suffered another misfortune. 

"It seems I'll have to carry you, after all," he said. Draco picked her up carefully around the middle, surprised by how light she was. He'd expected her to weigh more. Still, she was a solid weight, and he proceeded down the steep hillside with extreme caution. 

Draco had barely reached the outskirts of the village before he was spotted. 

"Wotcher got there, Draco?" asked Hagrid, the huntsman. "By Merlin, it's a dragon, ain't it?! I better be fetching Dumbledore and Minerva."

Draco watched Hagrid scurry off in search of the village elders. He lowered the dragonet to the ground, grateful that he didn't need to carry her any longer. She butted against his thigh, and he absently patted her crested head. People emerged from homes and workshops and gathered around. In the distance, he could see Dumbledore and Minerva approaching as quickly as possible.

"Don't come too close," Draco warned the others. "She needs to bond with someone."

Dumbledore arrived, puffing a bit with exertion. "I daresay she's already bonded, Draco," he said. "To you."

 

Draco held himself stiffly as he listened to the debate being waged between the village elders.

"This is an outrage, Dumbledore," hissed his longtime partner, Minerva. "Men cannot bond with queens. It simply isn't done!"

"Ah, but it has been done, Minerva, and it cannot be undone," Dumbledore replied. "Besides, it's not as if Arthur's twins haven't already bucked tradition by bonding a single drake between them. As you recall, that created a bit of a stir."

"But, there are more things to consider in this instance," Minerva said. "Where will Draco and his hatchling live? The caverns are reserved for queens, the women they're bonded to, and the women's male partners. Draco cannot live there."

"He'll have to," Dumbledore countered firmly. "We need to set aside our human reactions to the human element involved and consider what is best for his dragon. What is best for her is to live among the other queens and learn from them."

"This is highly inappropriate," Minerva sniffed. 

Draco didn't blame her. He was as shocked as she was, but he was too numb to react. What he'd done, however unintentionally, flew in the face of generations of tradition. Minerva was nothing if not traditional. Even though her queen, Magona, was old, she was the last female dragon to lay two eggs. It was a rare feat, and it inferred leadership of Hogsmeade onto the queen's female bondmate and, conversely, on the man whose drake had most recently flown said queen, Minerva and Dumbledore were the venerated leaders of Hogsmeade and had been for years. 

"I don't disagree with you, my dear, but we must persevere in the face of such a challenge," Dumbledore was saying. 

"We haven't the faintest notion of how to proceed!" cried Minerva.

Draco looked back in time to see Dumbledore's old eyes crinkle in merriment as he said, "We'll simply have to wing it, Minerva."

The older woman aimed her stern glare at Draco. "What do you have to say for yourself, young man?"

Draco opened his mouth, but all that came out was a plaintive, "I'm hungry."

 

After lunch, Draco followed his cousin, Tonks, into his newly-assigned quarters, with the dragonet bumping into him from behind. Since he could pick up on what she was feeling, he sensed only curiosity from the small female. At least she wasn't hungry at the moment. Tonks had provided him with a basket of fresh fish, which he had tossed to his dragon while watching her gullet work as she gulped down her first meal. 

Tonks sighed. "It's not the finest cavern, but it will have to do," she said, planting her hands on her hips. "I believe this is Dobby's cavern, and he'll take good care of you."

For as long as the humans could remember, the caverns were inhabited by small, humanoid figures, called elves. Fortunately, the elves had taken to the intruders in their midst, and they seemed to see it as their duty to care for not only the caverns, but also the dragons and the people who lived there. 

Draco looked around his new home. Compared to his small room in the men's barracks in the village below, this seemed almost luxurious. He could tell it wasn't as large as his mother's cavern, where he'd spent his childhood, but it still seemed more than adequate for his needs and those of his hatchling. Chambers that were separated from the main cave by stalagmites gave the illusion of rooms within the cavern. A sleeping pallet lay in one chamber, and a low table with two benches took up another. The center of the cave was large, with a high ceiling, meant to house a dragon. 

Another chamber was empty. It was intended to be the sleeping area of any children the queen's rider would bear. Privately, Draco thought it a shame that the space would be wasted with him in residence. He reckoned he could offer to store supplies here, should anyone need additional space.

The little queen wobbled away from Draco and made her way to the depression in the stone floor that had been hollowed out and worn smooth by generations of queens before her. She settled into it, curled her tail around her nose, and closed her eyes. Draco could sympathize. He was exhausted, and he wished he could sleep for a week.

"Is that all you're bringing with you?" asked Tonks, indicating the large bundle Draco was carrying.

Draco nodded. He had little in the way of material goods, save for a few changes of clothing, two blankets, and the four precious books he'd managed to acquire in his lifetime. Draco shivered slightly. The cavern was cool, almost cold, and he wasn't fond of being chilled. He'd need extra blankets on his pallet, he feared.

"That's alright," said Tonks. "You can get more items as you need them."

Draco nodded wearily and approached the pallet. He slung the pack containing his clothes onto it. He couldn't help but notice that it was much larger than his narrow pallet in the barracks. Women who were bonded to dragons were expected to share their quarters with the men whose drakes mated with their queens. Draco sighed. That wasn't going to happen, so he saw no reason for him to be expected to live in the caverns.

"No one wants me here, Tonks," he said. "Some of them are suggesting I deliberately hid that egg just so I could bond with the dragonet, and the others all find the situation peculiar and unsettling."

"It is peculiar," Tonks responded, "but buck up, cousin. There's nothing to be done but forge ahead."

Draco's dragon raised her head and yawned, earning a chortle from Tonks. "You'll have to name her," she said. "Something ending with an 'a' for a female. In that, at least, you can honor tradition."

Draco nodded his understanding. "I'll think it over and let Hermione know," he said, referring to Hogsmeade's current historian. It was Hermione's job to record matings, hatchings, bondings, and the parentage of each dragon in the village. The circumstances surrounding Draco's dragonet and the mystery of her parentage would give Hermione a headache. Draco resolved to take her some of his pain potion when he went to visit her.

Tonks gave Draco a friendly slap on the back. "Let me know if you need anything," she said. "Remus and I will help any way we can." Remus was her current partner, and the father of her son, Teddy.

Draco thanked his cousin and and waved as she exited the cavern. He unpacked his meager belongings, placing his precious books in the drawer of the small nightstand that was situated next to the sleeping pallet. There was a trunk at the foot of the pallet, and Draco shook his clothes out, folded them, and placed them inside. His blankets, he spread upon the pallet. 

A small fire was burning in the fire pit on the other side of the cavern, and Draco used its flames to light the few stubs of candles he'd found in the cavern. He wished the fire was closer to his pallet, but he recognized the danger in having anything flammable near it. Draco knew that the elves were the ones who tended the fires; thus, he refrained from trying to build it up higher. 

When it was time for bed, Draco stripped and crawled under the covers. The pallet was more comfortable than his old one in the barracks, but the cavern was so chilly that it took some time before Draco fell asleep.

 

The following morning, Dobby the elf put in an appearance. "Dobby is taking good care of you and the new queen," he said, setting some dishes of food on the wooden table. He left a basket of fish nearby before bowing and taking his leave. Draco rolled out of bed, shivering as his naked flesh pebbled. He grabbed the worn wrap his mother had given him long ago and donned it quickly. Draco fed his hatchling the fish, then sat down to his own breakfast.

Just as he finished, he heard his friend, Pansy, call his name from a connecting passage. Draco gave her permission to enter, and she sauntered in with a grin on her face. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

Draco grimaced. "Not well," he replied. "I couldn't get warm."

"Ah, maybe someone will give you another blanket or two," she said. "The best way to warm up, though, is in the bathing pool. You've always been as cold-blooded as any dragon."

Draco remembered the bathing pool from his youth. The water was naturally heated, and he had always lingered in the pool until his mother had to scold him. Draco's cavern was connected with several others, including Pansy's, but there was only one, large chamber that held water. The women who inhabited the interconnected caves all shared the pool, and Draco was relieved that his mother wasn't one of them. That would have been awkward, to say the least.

Pansy led Draco to the cavern with the bathing pool. It was lit with a myriad of torches, casting a mellow light throughout the chamber. 

"He can't come in here!" gasped Dolores, one of the women who lived in the caverns with her queen, Umbra.

Pansy planted her hands on her hips and glared the older woman down. "Draco lives here now, too," she snapped. "Where do you suggest he bathe?"

"It's...it's inappropriate!" Dolores sniffed, sinking into the water up to her chin.

"We're not blushing virgins, Dolores," said Pansy. "Draco doesn't have anything you haven't seen, and I can assure you, you don't have anything he hasn't seen, either." 

"That's hardly the point!" Dolores argued.

Draco held up his hands in surrender. "Why don't I bathe in the evenings?" he suggested. "Is that agreeable?"

Dolores gave a reluctant nod, while Pansy sneered at her.

"Sorry about that," she said as she led Draco back to his cavern.

Draco just shook his head. "There was bound to be some friction," he said. "I'm willing to compromise to keep the peace. This situation is going to take some getting used to, for all of us."

 

"Where did you say you found the egg?"

Draco suppressed a sigh and repeated the story for Hermione. "On the hillside, opposite the caverns."

Hermione rubbed her temples. She served as the village's current historian, and she also taught the history of Hogsmeade to the children. In addition, Hermione was bonded to a queen dragon of her own. "You didn't see any dragons at all, either wild or bondbroken?" she asked.

"Just some wild dragons flying in the distance, over the island they inhabit," Draco replied. He reached into the pocket of his tunic and handed Hermione a vial of headache potion.

She offered a wry smile in return. "I suppose this means we have no way of knowing your dragon's parentage," she said, grimacing at being thwarted. "Have you decided on a name for her?"

Draco nodded. "I'm going to call her Salzaria," he said. 

"Very pretty," Hermione commented. "I'll enter her name in the scroll, but I'll have to mark her parentage as unknown."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help," Draco commented.

Hermione waved off his concern. "You found and retrieved a dragon egg, a queen, no less," she said. "It would have been a shame, had she hatched alone and remained wild."

Draco was surprised by her assessment. "You aren't angered by the fact that a queen bonded to a man?"

Hermione tipped some of the potion into her tea and stirred it as she mulled his question over. "It's odd, I'll grant you that," she admitted. "However, I say it's better to have Salzaria bonded and raised among humans than simply becoming another wild dragon." She took a sip of tea, then pinned Draco in place with a hard stare. "It won't be easy for you," she said. "For either of you."

Draco gazed longingly at the remainder of the potion in the vial. "I know," he muttered. "I don't expect it to be."

 

Draco's first meeting with his parents went as well as could be expected. 

"This is a disgrace," his father spat, pacing in Narcissa's cavern. "What were you thinking, Draco?"

Draco raised his chin. "I was thinking that I needed to bring the egg to the village, so the little queen could bond with one of the eligible women," he said. "I had no idea it was that close to hatching, nor did I realize she had bonded with me until Dumbledore told me."

"That was very noble of you, Draco," said his mother.

Draco sent her a grateful smile. His father, however, wasn't done with him yet.

"What are you going to do when your dragon rises for her first mating flight?" 

Draco had purposefully avoided thinking about that subject, and he didn't appreciate his father bringing it up. Now that he was bonded to Salzaria, he would need to accustom himself to experiencing her strong feelings, such as hunger, fear, and the desire to mate.

"Lucius, I'm certain the dragonriders don't plan to send their drakes up to fly...what did you name your queen, Draco?"

"Salzaria," Draco mumbled. 

His mother beamed at him. "What a lovely name," she said. 

Draco tipped his head in acknowledgement and looked forward to the end of this visit. He knew his father considered him a disappointment. Lucius had never forgiven Draco for not putting more effort into bonding with a drake when he was younger. Draco had simply been too fond of his brewing to want to devote so much of his time to being a dragonrider. His brother, Scorpius, had taken to it, which had mollified their father somewhat. 

As his parents continued to bicker, Draco tuned them out. He had a lot of brewing to catch up on.

 

Salzaria splashed about in the surf, trying and failing to catch a fish. Draco groaned in despair. Beside him, Pansy laughed. 

"She'll get the hang of it," Pansy assured him. "Kinsa was just as clumsy at first. Be thankful you don't need to teach her how to hunt. That's a bloody mess."

Aside from the obvious difference of their genders, queens and drakes differed in their choice of food, as well. Drakes ate red meat, whereas the queens preferred to dine on fish. The only time a queen ate red meat was right before she rose in a mating flight. 

"Pansy, what am I going to do when Salzaria rises to mate?" Draco blurted. Once his father had broached the subject, he couldn't stop fretting about it.

"I suppose you'll have to get used to anal sex," Pansy quipped.

"What?!" Draco cried, his voice rising an octave.

Pansy had the gall to laugh at him. "Do stop worrying about it," she chided. "I engage in it often enough with Fred and George, and it's not that bad."

Draco's face reddened at his friend's candor, and Pansy laughed at his discomfiture. "What did you expect?" she teased. "I have two randy dragonriders to satisfy, and they aren't always patient enough to await their turn."

"Oh, dear Merlin," moaned Draco. If his face got any hotter, he feared his head would go up in flames.

"Morgana," Pansy corrected him.

"Sorry?"

"Merlin is the god of dragonriders," said Pansy. "Morgana is the goddess who casts her favor on the queens. You'll need to start beseeching her for intervention from now on."

 

As the days went by, Salzaria learned to catch her own fish. She seemed to grow before Draco's very eyes, and he was kept busy oiling her hide to make sure it remained supple. Several times a day, Salzaria would fan her wings, strengthening them for flight. 

The first time she took to the air, three other queens attended her. They monitored Salzaria's short flight, and Tonks' queen, Nymphadora, helped brace Salzaria on her first, rough landing. 

Draco watched it all with his heart in his throat, certain that his little queen would dash her brains out on the ground. Tonks laughed at him and whacked his shoulder, telling Draco that Nymphadora's first landing had been "tail over snout."

 

Draco had never paid much attention to matings and hatchings before he bonded with Salzaria. He'd only attended hatchings as a prospect because his father strong-armed him into trying. Once Draco was deemed too old to attempt a bond, he'd been relieved. Now that Draco had his own dragon, however, he found himself more interested in dragon-related activities. Thus, when a queen egg was ready to hatch, he stood with the other spectators on the hatching ground and waited in breathless anticipation for the dragonet to emerge from her shell. 

As the striations on the egg's surface widened, Draco was reminded of Salzaria's hatching. His throat grew tight while he waited for the new queen to emerge. Finally, the shards of the egg fell away, and the dragonet tumbled onto the sand. She gave a feeble cry and reared back, looking at the young women gathered in a loose line in front of her. The dragonet took her first, tentative steps and stumbled to a halt in front of Ginny.

Ginny squealed with joyful excitement and spontaneously hugged her dragon. The hatchling gave a startled chirp and toppled over, but two of the experienced women rushed over to help. Ginny sat up, and her eyes immediately sought out Harry in the crowd.

Draco allowed himself a wry grin. The girl had made no effort to hide the fact that she wanted a queen of her own, and whose drake she wanted to fly her. Draco did a calculation in his head and concluded that Harry's drake would probably not be able to win Ginny's queen, at least not the first time she rose to mate. Hedwig was only a yearling. While drakes and queens both reached sexual maturity at approximately two years of age, young drakes were routinely out-flown by their more mature counterparts when it came to mating flights. Perhaps the second time Ginny's queen rose, Hedwig would be able to claim her. 

 

Draco spent his mornings assisting Poppy in the village's infirmary, while his afternoons were devoted to caring for Salzaria and gleaning tidbits of information and advice from other queens' riders. Most of his nights were spent alone and cold, but occasionally, Draco would persuade one of the unattached women in the village to share blankets with him. 

Salzaria romped with the other young dragons, all of them taking to the air as they tried to mimic the tight formations of the dragon patrols that kept their island home safe from trespass. 

Draco couldn't help but notice that Hyperion, his brother's yearling drake, seemed to have taken Salzaria under his wing. He would snap and hiss at other youngsters if they became too rough with Salzaria. The antics of their dragons allowed Draco and Scorpius to strengthen their own, fraternal bond, for which Draco was grateful.

 

Draco stood at the entrance of his cavern and watched as Salzaria leaped from the ledge. She glided down towards the village, only wobbling a little in the air. Draco held his breath as she landed, releasing it on a sigh of relief when his young queen didn't fall on her face. Salzaria had gotten the hang of flying, but her landings were still a little rough. Tonks assured him that Salzaria would soon be strong enough to bear Draco's weight while gliding from their cavern. It would certainly be quicker than descending the rough-hewn stone stairs on foot. 

By the time Draco reached the bottom, he heard a buzz of excitement coming from the gathering villagers. Draco caught up to Molly and asked, "What's going on?"

"Magona is ready to rise," she replied, grinning up at him. 

Draco couldn't help but chuckle. Minerva's old queen still had it in her. He wondered if she'd manage to lay two eggs again. Magona had only ever achieved that accomplishment once, but it was enough to earn Minerva the mantle of leadership in the village. Draco joined the throng of villagers who were moving towards the pasture, where Magona had brought down one of Aberforth's goats.

Dumbledore's old drake, Fawkes, was pacing nearby, fanning his wings and bugling a challenge to the younger drakes. His posturing was unnecessary, since Magona would allow no other drake to fly her. Some queens were fickle, accepting a different mate each time they rose, while others were monogamous. However, to keep old Fawkes on his talons, some of the young dragonriders would send their yearling drakes up after Magona. They wouldn't be able to keep up with the two mature dragons, but it seemed to benefit the ultimate mating if Fawkes felt he had to work to win his mate again.

Draco was surprised to see Scorpius standing among a small group of other young dragonriders. It seemed he intended to send Hyperion up. Draco stifled a snort of laughter as he imagined what would happen if Hyperion managed to win the old queen. Scorpius would be aghast. 

With a shriek, Magona launched into flight, followed immediately by Fawkes. Draco watched as four yearlings joined in the chase: Scorpius' Hyperion and Harry's Hedwig among them. The crowd cheered them on, and there was a lot of good-natured ribbing and back slapping going on between the young riders. 

Draco looked up at the cavern where Minerva lived and saw her standing on the ledge. She was dressed in the traditional white shift that the women wore when their queens rose to mate. Her graying hair was unbound, and it fell to her hips in a torrent of waves. She was beautiful, and Draco felt his throat tighten. 

Eventually, Fawkes claimed his prize, and the yearling drakes returned to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore scampered up the stone steps to Minerva's cavern as if he were no older than the yearlings' riders. The villagers cheered him on, happy and secure in the competent leadership of Dumbledore and Minerva.

 

"Hold still, Salzaria."

Draco's queen turned her head, looking him in the eye. She was getting large, growing by leaps and bounds. Draco was busy smoothing oil into her hide, concentrating on dry, itchy areas. 

"You'll be able to ride her in no time," observed Tonks.

"I'm not so certain," Draco responded, a frown creasing his brow. "I'm heavier than a typical queen rider."

"I think old Dolores outweighs you, yet Umbra can carry her for a short glide."

Draco laughed and gave his cousin a friendly push. "That wasn't very nice."

"It's true, though," said Tonks. "Say, do you have some of Poppy's healing salve? Teddy took a tumble and scraped his knees and arm."

 

The days grew shorter and colder. While snow occasionally coated the peaks that made up the crater surrounding the village, it seldom fell in Hogsmeade. Dobby kept the fire in the cavern burning bright, but it still wasn't enough to truly warm Draco. He huddled under his blankets each night and shivered himself to sleep.

The drakes were more lethargic at this time of the year, but the queens didn't seem to mind the cold. None of them rose to mate during the winter months. It was doubtful any of the drakes would be able to catch a queen under the circumstances. 

Draco spent the majority of his days inside, away from the frost on the ground and the chill in the air. He helped Poppy stock the infirmary's storehouse of remedies, poultices, and potions, and he helped his father take inventory of the village's winter supplies. 

Solstice arrived, bringing its traditional feast and bonfire to Hogsmeade. Gifts were traditionally exchanged at this time between partners, and parents often gave small presents to their children. Draco was too old now to feel melancholy that he had no one to give a gift to. He was nearly thirty, and the last time his parents had given him a present was more than half his lifetime ago. 

He was surprised when he received a gift from Salzaria. 

Tonks laughed at the expression on Draco's face when his young queen deposited a freshly-caught fish on his lap. Queens were known to share their catch with their bondmates, but this was the first time Salzaria had done so.

"I've never known a dragon to observe Solstice," said Tonks, "but Sally has always done things her way."

Draco thanked his queen by scratching the ridges over her eyes. She crooned in delight and snuffled his hair.

 

The following year was much less dramatic. Draco had settled into his life as a queen's rider, and the rest of the village had ceased looking upon him and Salzaria as oddities. 

As a yearling, Salzaria was nearly full-grown. Drakes continued to grow until approximately five years of age, although most of that was muscle. In another year, Salzaria would be ready to mate. Draco avoided thinking about the subject, telling himself there would be time enough later to worry about it.

For now, he contented himself with observing the mating flights of other dragons, attending hatchings, and even taking time now and again to watch the dragonriders play a game they called Quidditch. 

Spring gave way to summer, and the villagers busied themselves with farming, herding, hunting, fishing and crafting. Occasional forays were made to the mainland to trade their goods for items that couldn't be found, grown, or made in Hogsmeade. 

As the cooler months arrived, Draco dreaded the long, cold nights alone in his cavern.

 

Eventually, warmer weather returned. With it came Draco's good cheer. Salzaria was fully grown and quite beautiful, in Draco's unbiased opinion. Her hide was now green with brown speckles. Drakes were a uniform brown in color, but queens tended to have mottled hide, purportedly to remain hidden as they laid their eggs. 

It would be later in the season before Salzaria rose to mate. For now, however, it was business as usual for Draco. There were wild plants to harvest, healing remedies to make, and minor injuries to treat. Draco kept busy to avoid having to worry about Salzaria's future.

 

Draco was working with a mortar and pestle, grinding herbs for a healing poultice, when Pansy raced into his work area. 

"Draco, Salzaria is hunting!"

Draco frowned up at his friend. "That's not surprising," he said. "She's been hungry all day."

"You don't understand," Pansy said, panting a little from exertion. "She's not fishing, Draco, she's _hunting_."

The pestle dropped from Draco's nerveless fingers.

 

"I'm not ready for this," Draco protested as Pansy and Tonks marched him into the cavern he shared with his dragon. 

"Yes, you are," Tonks told him firmly. "You have to be. Once Sally satisfies her desire for red meat, she'll take to the air to satisfy her other desires. You'll have precious little control over her now, Draco, so you'll need to remain in control of yourself. Can you do that?"

Draco gulped and nodded. 

"There you go," Pansy said, smiling at him brightly. "It's not so bad, you'll see. You're going to be randy as one of Aberforth's old goats, but at your age, it should be a novelty."

"Twat," Draco muttered.

Tonks laughed. "That's more like it," she said. "Now, you'll need provisions, such as food and drink. There's no telling how long Sally is going to linger with the lover of her choosing. Here, put this on," she added, pressing a white garment into Draco's hands. It was the traditional garb that women wore when their queens rose to mate, and it was designed to be removed quickly or simply flipped up and out of the way. 

"I'm not wearing this!" cried Draco.

"You have to," said Pansy. "It's tradition."

"B-but, none of the drakes will try to fly Salzaria anyway," Draco protested. "Who cares what I'll be wearing?"

"That doesn't matter," Tonks said firmly. "You have to put it on, even though you'll be spending the night alone."

Draco suddenly felt more nervous for his dragon. "What if she can't find a drake to mate with at all?" he asked. Since the dragonriders had no intention of sending any of their drakes up to woo Salzaria, she would be forced to seek a mate from among the wild drakes.

"Oh, they'll find her, don't you worry," said Pansy. She pressed a jar of oil into his hand and added, "Have fun, Draco."

Draco felt his face get hot, but his friend and cousin were already scurrying away, leaving him alone. He sighed and set the jar down, then stripped and donned the ridiculous garment. It was simply made, sleeveless, with a nipped-in waist and a short skirt. Once Draco resigned himself to the humiliation of what he was wearing, he strode out to the ledge to watch the proceedings. Salzaria had downed one of the goats and was feeding from it, tearing great chunks of flesh from the animal. Draco could feel her desire to mate, and it was causing a response in his own body. Unfortunately, he would have no partner this evening. 

Some of the drakes and their riders were gathered around. The male dragons were restless, warbling as they flapped their wings and watched the queen in their midst. Salzaria took a moment to preen, and Draco's heart almost broke for her. None of these familiar drakes would be allowed to court her. He only hoped she didn't stay near the village for long before she gave up on them and sought a mate elsewhere. 

Salzaria threw her head back and loosed a shrill cry, followed by a gout of flame. The drakes roared their approval, and several people down below cheered. Flaming before mating was a good sign in a queen. The villagers' encouragement bolstered Draco's mood. Never mind the circumstances of Salzaria's bonding--she was about to mate, and her offspring would be a welcome addition to Hogsmeade.

Attuned as he was to his dragon, Draco knew the exact moment she decided to launch into flight. The muscles in her haunches bunched, and with a mighty downsweep of her wings, Salzaria was airborne. The drakes milled around, calling after her, but they remained grounded at the command of their riders. 

Draco was astonished to see one of the drakes break rank and hurl himself into the air after Salzaria.

_Hedwig!_

Draco gasped, and he flung a hand out to steady himself against the rough stone of the cavern wall. The unthinkable had happened; Harry had sent his drake to join Salzaria for her maiden mating flight. Draco gulped and whispered, "Morgana, have mercy."

 

No dragonrider was permitted to enter the cavern of a queen's bondmate until his drake had successfully won the queen in flight. Even though Hedwig was the only drake whose rider had the temerity to send him up after Salzaria, Harry respected the tradition. He didn't begin the climb to the ledge where Draco waited in a daze until after their dragons were twined around one another in the air. 

As Harry came into view, Draco's heart began to pound, and he nervously licked his lips. His body had been thrumming with arousal as Salzaria flew, and now, seeing Harry approach, Draco felt hot lust surge through him. Logically, he knew it was because he was experiencing the same intensity of feeling that Salzaria was, but logic had nothing to do with what was about to transpire. Draco had been convinced he would spend the night frantically pleasuring himself, and he had yet to come to terms with the fact that he wouldn't be spending the night alone. 

Harry strode forward confidently, causing Draco to take a hesitant step back. Harry paused and said, "I'll be as careful as I can."

Draco responded with a shaky nod, then swayed in Harry's direction. Dragon-fused instincts were clamoring at him to mate, and Draco was rapidly losing his ability to think rationally. Harry caught Draco by the arms and propelled him back, back, back, until they reached the pallet on the floor. They tumbled onto it, with Draco pinned under Harry's solid body. He moaned and arched, seeking contact as well as connection. There was no more thought of not wanting this; Draco _needed_ it.

Harry backed off and yanked his shirt over his head. Draco used the breathing space to turn over and tuck his knees beneath him, raising his arse in supplication. He turned to look over his shoulder in time to see Harry push his breeches down. Draco's eyes widened at the sight of the young dragonrider's erection, and his own cock throbbed insistently. Harry located the jar that Draco had left next to the pallet, in anticipation of wanking himself to completion, and he used it to slick his cock for what would happen next.

As Harry closed the scant distance between them, Draco shut his eyes and held his breath. He felt Harry flip up the edge of his traditional garment. There was a nudge, followed by burning discomfort as his body was breached for the first time. Draco groaned and clenched his fingers in the blankets. He froze in place, wavering between wanting to pull away from the pain and wanting to push back for more. 

Harry had no such reservations; he thrust in deeper, forcing Draco's body to yield to his rigid cock. Draco groaned again and spread his legs wider. He was caught up in the mating frenzy brought about by his bond to Salzaria, and it was causing pleasure to overcome any discomfort and bashfulness. Draco rocked back and forth on all fours while guttural sounds fell from his open mouth.

Sexual fulfillment crashed over him in a rush, leaving Draco spent and shaking. Harry found his release soon after, and Draco felt the results coating his insides. He lurched forward, uncoupling their bodies abruptly, but Harry wasn't done yet. He pawed at Draco, rolling him to his back and barging between Draco's thighs. Unbelievably, he was still hard, and Draco yelped as he was penetrated again.

It was going to be a long night.

 

Draco struggled towards wakefulness. He couldn't recall the last time he'd slept so soundly in the cavern, nor been so warm. Draco didn't want to open his eyes. He was lethargic and exhausted, and falling back to sleep seemed like a good idea. The heavy weight across his ribs moved, and Draco cracked an eye open. He blinked a couple of times, and an arm, covered with a dusting of dark hair, came into focus.

 _Harry_!

Heat rushed into Draco's face as he remembered what had transpired during the night...all night long. He shifted, then winced as the movement brought with it the aches and pains associated with his licentious behavior. Draco tried to wriggle away, but Harry's arm tightened around him, as if to keep him there.

"Bath," Draco said, his voice raspy.

Harry removed his arm with a grunt, allowing Draco to squirm free. Draco fled the sleeping chamber, grabbing his wrap on the way. He'd lost his white garment some time during the night, and he had no idea where it ended up. Draco swung the wrap around himself as he made his way through the dimly-lit passages and into the bathing chamber. It was early enough that only Pansy, Daphne, and Molly were there. 

No one said a word.

Draco kept his eyes averted as he dropped his wrap and sank into the warm water. He leaned his head back and sighed.

Pansy cleared her throat. "Rough night?"

"Yeah," Draco replied. He closed his eyes and scooted deeper into the water, allowing the heat to soothe the unfamiliar soreness. 

A shrill voice from the chamber's entrance shattered the peace.

"What's _he_ doing here?!"

"Shut your gob, Dolores," snapped Pansy. "Draco requires some pampering after the night he just had. Besides, he's one of us now--one of the girls. Isn't that right, Draco?"

Draco didn't bother opening his eyes. He settled for flapping a hand in Pansy's direction. 

"Dolores, dear, this is not the time for false modesty," chided Molly. "I doubt Draco is interested in you, or anyone else, at the moment."

Draco realized she spoke the truth. He didn't think he'd be able to achieve another erection for at least a week. Damn Harry and his youthful stamina. 

Dolores grumbled under her breath, but she dropped her wrap and slipped quickly into the water. Draco kept his eyes down, not wanting to anger her further. All he cared about at the moment was allowing the hot water to soothe his various aches. Eventually, Draco had to leave the water or risk shriveling up. He swept his wrap around himself, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Nice bruises," Pansy drawled. 

Draco didn't deign to respond. By the time he returned to his cavern, Harry was waiting for him at the low table, with a hearty repast spread upon it. Draco hesitated a moment before he simply joined Harry, still clad only in his wrap.

Harry peered at him closely. "Are you alright?"

Draco felt his face heat up. He nodded and reached for a piece of fruit. 

"I'll try to be more careful next time."

Draco paused with the fruit halfway to his mouth. "Next time?" he gasped.

Harry's brows rose. "I don't intend to spend the next two years being celibate," he said. "I don't imagine you do, either."

In truth, Draco hadn't thought that far ahead. His indecision must have shown on his face.

"Don't worry, Draco," said Harry. "I'll try to restrain myself for a day or two, give you time to recover. For now, however, we need to eat and then present ourselves to the Dragon Council."

 

This would be the first time that either Draco or Harry was welcomed into the inner ranks of the Council. Now that Hedwig and Salzaria were a bonded pair, Harry and Hedwig would be able to go into battle if necessary, aided by Salzaria's formidable fire. Dragons, both drakes and queens, were notoriously protective of their mates, and Salzaria would defend Hedwig to the death if need be. The Council was comprised of bonded partners, those who would fly patrols and defend the village and the island. The riders of unmated drakes kept occupied as couriers to the mainland, flight instructors, and Quidditch coaches. They received their instructions and assignments in separate meetings.

Harry opened the door to the Hall where the Council met, and he gestured for Draco to precede him. As Draco stepped inside, he paused to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim interior. Behind him, he heard an argument ensue.

"This is an abomination!" hissed a man's voice.

Draco turned in time to see Harry square his shoulders as he readied himself for a confrontation. 

"Don't be bitter that I've made the Dragon Council before you, Tom," Harry said. "You could have sent Voldemort to fly Salzaria, had you wished."

"I didn't wish-"

"Then don't blame me because I saw an opportunity and took it," snapped Harry.

"Harry has the right of it, Tom," Dumbledore spoke from inside. "Draco, Harry, come in and take your places. Tom, I'll speak to you later."

Harry closed the door firmly in Tom's face, then took Draco's elbow and steered him to their seats at the long table. They sat across from one another, and Draco couldn't help but notice he was the only male on his side of the table. He quelled the urge to sigh. It was just one more thing that set him apart from everyone else in Hogsmeade.

Dumbledore welcomed them warmly, while the others were more reserved. Draco didn't notice that anyone was being particularly rude or condescending, so he took no offense. He and Harry would simply have to prove they belonged here, together. Draco caught his father's eye and received a cool nod in return. Lucius might not approve, but at least he wasn't snubbing Draco.

Dumbledore called the meeting to order, discussing planned patrols of the island. Salzaria would be pressed into duty, patrolling with Hedwig. She could also act as a carrier for trips to the mainland, should Harry be assigned that route. Although not strong enough to carry a rider for long distances, the queens could be relied on to carry trade goods. 

Draco found himself disappointed that it was all quite...tedious. Other than the initial excitement when Tom had confronted Harry, the meeting itself was boring. Draco's dragonrider friends had made it all seem exciting and exclusive. Instead, it was just business. Draco was relieved when the meeting ended, and he stepped out of the Hall with Harry at his side. 

"That was brilliant!" Harry enthused. 

Draco shot him a dubious glance. "For you, perhaps, but since I can't ride Salzaria, nothing much will change for me."

Harry punched him lightly on the arm. "You'll be able to experience it vicariously, through your bond to her."

Draco refrained from reply. He was far from comfortable in Harry's presence, given his embarrassing behavior the night before. He would feel better if he could only put some distance between them. Draco needed time to think. He cleared his throat and said, "I should help Poppy today."

Harry nodded. "I'll see you later this evening."

 

After assuring Poppy that he felt fine, Draco spent several enjoyable hours mixing ingredients and making healing potions and poultices. He took only a short break for lunch. Once the sun began to dip towards the horizon, Poppy ushered Draco out of the infirmary. With nowhere to go but back to his cavern, Draco trudged up the steep stone stairs.

Harry was waiting for Draco when he arrived.

"Dobby has already procured dinner for us," said Harry, gesturing for Draco to have a seat at the rough-hewn table. 

Draco noted that Salzaria was not in residence. "Where are the dragons?" he asked.

"I expect they'll spend most of their time together until she lays her egg," Harry replied. 

Draco helped himself to some food and passed the dish to Harry. He then strove for casual conversation. "What did you do today?"

"I worked with some of the younger dragonriders, giving them flight pointers," said Harry. He didn't meet Draco's eyes as he spoke.

Draco grew suspicious. "Did you get into another altercation with Tom?" he asked. An even worse possibility occurred to him. "Please tell me you didn't argue with my father."

"No, nothing quite so dire," Harry responded. "I was, however, subjected to Ginny's tears and hysterics."

Draco knew that Harry had spent time with the youngest of Molly and Arthur's offspring. He set his utensil down. "Is she angry that Hedwig flew Salzaria?"

Harry offered a sheepish grin. "I reckon she thought Hedwig would fly her queen when she rises, but there was no guarantee that Hedwig would have been able to out-fly some of the more mature drakes."

Draco lapsed into silence as he ate methodically. Harry must have known none of the other riders would send their drakes up after Salzaria. He'd seized the opportunity to break into the Dragon Council at a much younger age than anyone before him. Draco couldn't really fault Harry for that. He was ambitious, which was an admirable trait in anyone, but especially in a dragonrider. 

Once they finished their meal, Dobby appeared to whisk the dishes away, leaving Draco and Harry alone in an awkward silence. Last night, there'd been the frenzy of their dragons' mating heat, which left no room for thoughts or emotions; only the drive to have sex. Lots of it. Draco's body twinged in uncomfortable places, reminding him of what had transpired. He wondered if Harry intended a repeat of that tonight, and his face got hot as a result. 

"Erm, I think I'll avail myself of the bathing pool," said Draco. He fled the cavern, barely remembering to grab his wrap on the way. Draco lingered at his bath for as long as he dared. Then, he gathered his nerve and returned to his living quarters. Harry was already reclining beneath the blankets on the pallet. Draco squelched his trepidation, dropped his wrap, and crawled under the blankets. He tried to leave some breathing room between them, but Harry immediately spooned up behind him, slinging an arm around Draco's middle and tugging him close. Draco tensed and held his breath.

"Get some sleep," Harry muttered. 

Eventually, Harry's breathing evened out, and Draco was able to gradually relax as well. It was definitely warmer in the blankets with Harry there, and the warmth lulled Draco into slumber.

 

Draco awoke to the pleasant sensation of a hand stroking his cock. He smiled and thrust himself into the crude caress. Draco cracked his eyes open and blinked at the hair-roughened arm that was draped over his middle. Realization came crashing in. This was no woman he'd taken to his blankets; it was Harry. Draco tensed, but his erection didn't falter.

"Relax," Harry crooned in his ear. "Allow me to pleasure you."

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was his new reality, and as Harry had mentioned, there was no need to remain celibate now that they were a bonded pair. Draco gave himself up to the sensation of having someone else's hand on his cock. 

"How do you like it?" whispered Harry.

"H-harder," Draco stammered in reply. He moaned when Harry obliged, and his hips began rocking to and fro. It didn't take long for Draco to spill himself over Harry's fingers. When urgent hands rolled him to his stomach and pulled his hips up, Draco forced himself to comply. He clenched his teeth when Harry pushed inside of him and began to thrust. Harry's cock slid over a particularly sensitive area.

Draco reacted with a startled, "Oh!"

Harry paused. "Am I hurting you?"

"No-oo," Draco replied.

Harry resumed moving, and Draco began to squirm. "That..." he panted, "...it feels..." _so good_. "Mm." Draco's abdominal muscles quivered, and his cock twitched. 

It was over quickly. Harry separated from Draco and flopped back to the pallet with a satisfied sigh. Draco was mortified and couldn't even look him in the face. Harry reached out and squeezed Draco's shoulder.

"Sorry," he muttered gruffly. "I reckon I'm still getting the hang of this."

Draco was aware that Harry was trying, just as he knew he had to make an effort, too. He mumbled an acceptance of Harry's apology and fled the sleeping chamber, wondering at his own reactions to the sensation of Harry moving inside of him.

 

Two weeks after Salzaria's mating flight, Draco was uncharacteristically short-tempered. He was on edge, and small things seemed to irritate him. After he snapped at Pansy for a teasing remark, Draco raked a hand through his hair and apologized.

"Forgive me, Pansy," he said. "I don't know what's gotten into me this morning."

Pansy just laughed at him. "I suspect Salzaria is going to lay her egg soon. She's restless, and you're picking up on it."

"But, what if she needs me?!" cried Draco, fearing for his dragon's safety.

"Queens have been laying eggs for generations without human interference," said Pansy. "However, you should go to the hatching grounds and coax Salzaria there to lay her egg. If she lays somewhere else, we'll need to organize a search party to hunt for her egg."

Draco took Pansy's advice and made his way to the warm sands of the hatching grounds. Another egg was already there, courtesy of Daphne's queen, Astoria. Draco sat on a flat rock and mentally reached along his bond with Salzaria. He called her to him. Moments later, Salzaria flew over, circled once, and landed on the soft sand. She cocked her head at Draco and crooned. He smiled at her but didn't approach. 

Draco sat back and waited. Eventually, Salzaria began to dig in the sand. She created a shallow depression, then straddled it. After several minutes, she arose and turned, touching her nose lightly to the fragile egg she'd laid. 

From his vantage point, Draco could see that it was a uniform color. The hatchling would be a drake. 

After her initial, cursory inspection, Salzaria lost all interest in her egg. She padded across the sand to Draco and bunted his chest with her head, nearly knocking him over.

Draco laughed and scratched over her eye ridge. "You did very well," he said. "I'm proud of you."

 

After the excitement of Salzaria's mating flight and subsequent laying faded, Draco's days returned to normal. It was the nights he was still getting used to. Harry was young and virile, which meant Draco was now having more sex than ever before. At least Harry was good at seeing to Draco's pleasure first, and Draco did appreciate it. However, he was still getting accustomed to what followed. He was embarrassed that he found it almost pleasant, and Draco didn't know how to react to that.

One morning, as Draco stood on the beach watching Salzaria fish, he was joined by Pansy and her queen, Kinsa. She looked at him and grinned. 

"You no longer have dark circles under your eyes, Draco," Pansy observed. "It seems that frequent sex agrees with you."

Draco felt heat rush into his face, and he turned away from his friend's scrutiny. "Actually, I'm sleeping better," he said. "Sharing my pallet with Harry is like having my own personal heat source."

"Don't forget all the sex."

"Honestly, Pans!" cried Draco. "I don't ask you about your relationship with the twins, and I don't want to know," he added, when she opened her mouth to speak.

They watched their dragons splash about in the surf for some time before Pansy spoke again.

"Is he treating you well, Draco?" she asked in a soft voice.

Draco sighed before he answered. "Harry is trying," he said. "We both are. It's just that...well, the situation isn't the most favorable for either of us, but we're..."

"Winging it?" Pansy supplied with a relieved grin.

Draco smiled back at her. "Yeah, we're winging it," he said.

 

"We're playing Quidditch later today," Harry announced at breakfast. "Are you planning to come and watch?"

Quidditch was a game that the dragonriders engaged in to keep their skills sharp. They rode their drakes over the tops of the trees, passing a ball back and forth between them and trying to toss it through one of two hoops at either end of the wooded area. Of course, the opposing team would try to steal the ball and turn it back the other way. Mostly, it was all in good fun, but injuries were known to happen.

Draco glanced up, ready to tell his partner that he had plans for the day. When he saw the open, hopeful expression on Harry's face, Draco relented. "Yeah, I'll take a break from brewing to come out and watch," he said. Harry really was trying to make their odd situation work, and Draco reckoned he could do no less. 

Later that day, Draco was absorbed in adding ingredients to his cauldron and stirring the draught he was making for nausea. He heard a cheer from outside, which meant the Quidditch match was under way. Once Draco reached a point where he could safely douse the fire under his cauldron, he left the infirmary and wandered down to the meadow to watch. He joined Pansy, Hermione, and Daphne to enjoy the spectacle. 

Draco shaded his eyes as he looked up. "Who's riding Forge?" he asked Pansy.

"It's Fred's turn to play," she replied. "They're on the same team as Harry and Hedwig today."

Draco watched, enjoying the graceful maneuvers in the air. The queens, including Salzaria, swooped above the action, crooning encouragement to their mates. Draco quickly noted that his brother Scorpius was playing, but he and Hyperion were on the team opposing Harry and Hedwig. The few times that Draco had bothered to watch Quidditch before were to see Scorpius play. This time, however, he found himself quietly hoping that Scorpius' team would lose. Draco hadn't expected to become so engrossed in the game, but he was soon shouting and cheering along with the rest of the spectators. He was almost disappointed when it was over, even though Harry and Hedwig were on the winning team. 

Draco joined Harry in their shared cavern afterwards. He meant to slather healing salve on the minor abrasion on Harry's jawline, but he ended up providing his partner with a reward for victory. Since Harry rewarded him for coming out to watch, Draco found he didn't mind.

 

Draco adjusted his sling over one shoulder and headed in the direction of the woods. Poppy needed more hogwort for her potions, and Draco had offered to gather it. He tensed when Marcus fell into step beside him. The dragonrider had been bitter ever since his drake, Flint, had been out-flown the second time Pansy's queen rose to mate. Flint had yet to win another queen.

"Enjoying your new position with the Council?" asked Marcus. 

"Not much has changed for me," Draco replied tersely. He didn't want to encourage further conversation.

"Are you enjoying your new position under Harry?"

Draco had known he was the subject of derision among some of the dragonriders, but no one had yet been so blatant about it. If he didn't stand up for himself now, it would only get worse. Draco didn't give any warning; he spun around, letting his momentum add force to the punch that caught Marcus square in the face. 

Marcus cried out and stumbled back, hands flying to his face and coming away bloody. He bellowed like an enraged drake and charged, knocking Draco down. They rolled around on the ground, fighting like a pair of boys. Other dragonriders raced to them, dragging the combatants apart. Overhead, Salzaria shrieked in rage. Flames erupted from her maw, passing dangerously close to the humans on the ground. 

"Draco, calm your dragon!" growled Severus, shaking Draco's shoulders.

Draco called to Salzaria, and the others moved back to give her room to land. She settled on the ground and paced over to Draco, bunting his chest with her head. 

Dumbledore arrived on the scene. "What in Merlin's name is happening?" he asked. He didn't raise his voice, but Draco cringed all the same.

"Draco punched me in the face," Marcus replied sullenly. 

Dumbledore turned to Draco. "Is this true, Draco?"

"Yes, sir," said Draco. He refused to say any more. 

"I see," mused Dumbledore. "Very well, report to Minerva at once. Marcus, come with me."

 

"What in Morgana's name were you thinking, Draco?"

Draco looked up at Minerva through the eye that wasn't swollen shut. She was pacing back and forth on the hatching grounds, while Draco sat on a large, flat rock. 

"Well?" snapped Minerva.

"Marcus said...something to me," Draco replied. "I reckoned I had to stand up for myself, or risk worse treatment in the future."

Minerva's lips thinned. "Queens' riders do not engage in...in fisticuffs!"

"Would you rather I'd slapped him and pulled his hair?"

Minerva's eyes narrowed at his cheek. "I know this hasn't been easy for you, Draco," she said. "In fact, your circumstances have been unsettling for the entire village."

"I didn't mean-"

"I am aware of that," Minerva interrupted. "I believe most people are trying to accept things as they are, but there are some who are not so magnanimous."

"They can think what they want," said Draco. "However, I won't tolerate anyone challenging me like that. I can't."

Minerva sighed. "I understand. Still, we cannot allow a physical altercation to go unpunished. Pomona can use some extra help in the gardens, and I expect you to report to her tomorrow. For now, have Harry tend to your injuries."

Draco swallowed hard. "Harry?"

"He's your partner, Draco; it's his duty."

 

"I am going to kill him."

Draco's shoulders hunched. "Don't say that, Harry. Besides, I think I broke his nose."

Harry grinned as he applied salve to Draco's injured eye area. "Yeah? It serves him right. What did he say to you, any way?"

"Never mind. I don't wish to discuss it."

Harry's eyes flashed with temper. "I'm going to kill him," he growled again. It would be an interesting match. Marcus was taller, but Harry was solidly built. 

Draco sought to soothe his partner's temper. "Let it be, Harry," he said. "The reason I took a swing at Marcus was so that he, and everyone else, knows I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

"Yeah, okay, but if he gives you any more grief, I'll break more than his nose."

 

Draco was busy pulling weeds in Pomona's garden. He was joined by Neville, Trevor's rider. Neville had an affinity for gardening, and he helped raise the food for the village. They worked in silence for awhile, until Neville felt compelled to speak.

"For what it's worth, most of us don't give a shard about your situation."

Draco glanced up. "Thanks," he responded gruffly. 

"To be honest, I think many of the dragonriders are jealous of Harry," said Neville.

"How's that?" asked Draco.

Neville smiled at him over a row of vegetables. "He's the youngest member of the Dragon Council in a century!"

Draco chuckled at that.

"I've wanted to punch Marcus in the nose a few times, myself," Neville added. "He got the worst of the punishment, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Old Dumbledore sent him out to herd goats with Aberforth."

 

After Draco's fight with Marcus, other dragonriders gave him subtle nods of approval as he moved through the village. Pansy was especially cheerful. 

"He's always been a wanker," she announced one day.

Draco was grinding seeds to get the oil out of them in the workshop attached to the infirmary, which is where Pansy had found him.

"I don't envy you, having to put up with him for the two years your dragons were bonded," he told her.

Pansy shrugged. "Eh, he gave me a fine son, but yeah, I don't want Marcus mucking up my pallet again."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Is that what the queens' riders call it? Mucking up their pallets?"

"Are you saying that Harry _doesn't_ muck yours up?"

Draco glowered at her. "Harry and I are managing, and that's all I'll say on the subject."

"Draco, you're never going to be one of us if you don't learn to gossip about your current partner," chided Pansy. "We don't get to gloat about our exploits, so we have to make due."

"Perhaps you should learn to gloat about your exploits instead," Draco suggested. "It's not as if queens' riders sit around all day, twiddling their thumbs. You help teach the children, Molly puts up preserves for winter, Hermione is our historian-"

"Enough," Pansy said, giggling a bit. 

"Did you come here for a reason, or are you simply at loose ends today?" asked Draco.

Pansy rubbed the swell of her stomach. "I need some of Poppy's anti-nausea remedy," she replied.

Draco smiled at his friend. "Your pregnancy is progressing nicely," he said. "But, who's the father? Fred, or George?"

"Who knows?" Pansy said with an airy wave of one hand. 

Draco rolled his eyes and went to fetch her the requested remedy.

 

When Draco returned to his cavern from the bathing chamber that evening, Harry was waiting for him on their shared pallet. Draco dropped his wrap and slid beneath the heavy blankets. This was becoming normal for him now, and he wasn't sure if he should be pleased or alarmed. Harry tugged the blankets away, leaving Draco naked and chilled in the cool cavern. 

"I want to try something different tonight," said Harry.

Draco propped himself up on his elbows. "Different?"

Harry nodded and moved over Draco, nudging his legs apart. However, instead of slathering oil on his cock, Harry scooted down and grasped Draco's prick. He stroked it slowly, bringing Draco fully erect.

Draco hummed in pleasure and lay back. He closed his eyes, content to let Harry pleasure him. Draco's eyes popped open when he felt something hot and wet touch the tip of his cock. He saw Harry's tongue flick out for another lick. 

"Harry!" Draco cried, his voice an octave higher than normal. 

Harry offered a lopsided grin before laving the head of Draco's cock again.

"Are...are you sure?" Draco asked. He'd only ever had one person perform this favor for him, and it had been somewhat awkward for her _and_ him. 

"I'm not sure what I'm doing, exactly," Harry admitted, "but I'm certain I want to try it." He lowered his head and closed his lips around the crown of Draco's cock.

Draco made a garbled sound and fell back on the pallet. This was incredible. Harry lacked skill, but he made up for it in sheer determination. He licked and sucked and slurped until Draco could no longer keep still. He tried to thrust up, wanting more, but Harry pushed him back down with a firm hand on his stomach. Draco fisted one hand in the blankets and the other in Harry's hair. Tension spread across the small of his back. He had the presence of mind to utter a warning.

"Harry, I'm...I'm close..."

Harry bravely continued on. When Draco climaxed, Harry ended up sputtering and gagging. He sat up and swiped a hand across his mouth. His expression was a comical combination of disgust and pride. 

"How was it?" Harry asked, voice rougher than normal.

"Hm?"

Harry chuckled and reached for the jar of oil. He prepared himself and lowered his hips between Draco's thighs. 

Draco hummed again when Harry penetrated him. He was far too relaxed for any discomfort, and when Harry brushed over _that spot_ , Draco twitched and tightened again. It was Harry's turn to hum in pleasure. He thrust energetically until he spilled inside of Draco. 

They fell asleep, still entwined upon their pallet.

 

Harry tossed a change of clothing into his pack. Draco rolled his eyes and retrieved the items. He folded them and packed them in once more, _neatly_.

Harry shook his head. "I'm going on patrol, Draco. No one will care if I'm wrinkled."

Draco ignored him and continued stowing Harry's gear with smooth precision. Harry just chuckled and left him to it. Draco needed something to do. He was nervous that Salzaria would be away from him, even if it was only for two or three days.

As if reading Draco's mind, Harry said, "Hedwig and I will take care of Salzaria, don't you worry."

"I know," Draco responded. "Don't forget, it's her job to look after the two of you, as well."

"I'm counting on it," Harry said, giving a single nod of his head. He took his pack from Draco, then leaned in and pressed a quick, hard kiss to Draco's lips. Harry stepped back, said goodbye, and strode to the ledge of the cavern. He quickly disappeared down the rough-cut steps.

Draco watched him go, fingers held to his lips in confusion. For all the sex they had, not once had he and Harry ever kissed before.

 

"Kinsa and Forge went with them," Pansy said to Draco. "George and Harry are good mates. He'll help Harry with his first patrol."

Draco was watching the children playing nearby. Pansy's son was wrestling with Teddy, while some of the girls scolded them for their roughhousing. "It will be odd, not having Salzaria with me," Draco admitted.

"What about Harry?"

"He won't miss Salzaria; she's with him."

"You plonker," Pansy giggled, swatting Draco's arm. "I meant, you'll miss Harry, too. At least I still have Fred to keep me company."

Draco didn't know how to respond to that. It was true that he'd gotten accustomed to Harry's presence in the cavern and in his blankets, but he thought it might be nice to have some time to himself. Draco turned his full attention to Pansy and grinned at her. "Do you and Fred have any special plans for the next few days?"

 

Draco couldn't sleep. He tossed once more on the pallet and tugged the blankets closer to his chin. Draco shivered. He missed Harry's warmth next to him, beneath the blankets. Thinking of his partner caused Draco's prick to react. He groaned with embarrassment. 

Draco blamed Harry. Never would he have believed he could enjoy sex with another man, but Harry took great pains to see to Draco's _enjoyment_. 

Draco's cock surged fully erect. He turned onto his back and took himself in hand. Draco wanked to the memory of Harry's mouth on him.

 

"Draco, you look exhausted," tutted Poppy. "Are you feeling up to helping me today?"

"I didn't sleep well last night," Draco responded absently. He began gathering some dried herbs from Poppy's stock.

"Ah," Poppy mused with a knowing nod. "You're missing Harry."

"What?" cried Draco. "No, I'm not. It's just..." His voice trailed off lamely. Poppy's eyes were twinkling, and she was beaming at him in a conspiratorial fashion. Draco tried again. "The cavern is cold, and Harry, he...well."

"He warms you up, dear," said Poppy. "I understand. Argus and I do have children, you know. Now then, I think you might try adding in some dragonfruit seeds this time..."

Draco let her ramble on, grateful that she'd changed the subject. 

 

Two days later, Draco was returning from foraging for lumos blossoms in the woods. He saw a shadow pass from overhead, followed by another. Draco looked up to see dragons and riders in the sky. His heart leaped in excitement. The patrol was back! 

Draco quickened his pace, loping back to the village. Rather than greet the dragonriders in the large clearing, where they'd landed, he scrambled up the steps to his cavern. Draco couldn't wait to see Salzaria again. He tossed his sling on the table and paused to catch his breath. 

Moments later, Salzaria came winging in, her talons scraping stone as she landed on the ledge. She ducked her head and folded her wings before padding into the cavern. Draco met her halfway, laughing aloud as she bunted him with rough affection. He scratched her eye ridges and cooed to her. 

"Yes, darling, I missed you, too. Did you have fun on your adventures?"

Salzaria crooned and bunted him again before snuffling at Draco's hair. She reared back and cocked her head at him. 

Through their bond, Draco could feel that his dragon was hungry. "Be off with you, then," he said. "I know you're anxious to go fishing."

Salzaria's head snaked forward, and she snuffled at Draco once more before turning in the cavern and going to the ledge. Draco followed, his heart swelling with pride as his queen launched herself from the edge and glided gracefully out over the village. Salzaria caught an updraft and turned in the direction of the shore. Draco saw Kinsa join her, along with Molly's queen, Prewetta. 

Once the queens were out of sight, Draco returned to the table. He opened his sling and began sorting the various plants and blooms he'd gathered in the woods. Noise from the ledge caused him to turn around. Draco's heart quickened as Harry came into view. He straightened and greeted his partner.

"Hello, Harry. Did you enjoy your first patrol?"

Harry reached Draco in two quick strides. He dropped to his knees and unlaced the front of Draco's breeches. Harry tugged the breeches down and took Draco's half-hard cock in his mouth. 

Draco gasped and flung his hands back, finding the edge of the table and clinging to it for support. He didn't notice when Dobby darted in and placed a familiar jar on the table before scuttling away again. 

"Morgana, have mercy," Draco panted, giving himself up to the pleasure that Harry was bestowing on him. All too soon, Draco was shouting out and pulsing inside of Harry's mouth. 

Harry stood, his eyes hot and intent. His gaze fell on the jar, and he helped himself to the contents. 

Draco tried to move away, thinking to head to their shared pallet, but Harry had other ideas. Rough hands grasped Draco's upper arms and turned him. Harry yanked Draco's breeches further down and crowded behind him, forcing Draco to bend forward and brace his hands on the table.

"H-Harry?"

"I've missed you too much to wait," Harry said, his voice rough with lust. His thighs bracketed Draco's slim hips as he guided himself into position and flexed his hips forward. 

Draco clenched his jaw to stifle a yelp of discomfort. He exhaled and drew in a deep breath, willing himself to relax. Draco sighed when Harry's cock prodded that sensitive spot inside of him. He closed his hands on the edges of the table and hung on as Harry rode him hard. It didn't take long for Harry to thrust in deep and shudder through his release. 

Draco's arms trembled, and he slumped forward, coming to rest on his elbows. Harry's body remained joined with his, and Draco realized his youthful partner was still hard. He turned his head to peer at Harry over his shoulder when Harry resumed thrusting.

"Again?!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry grinned at him, stroking smoothly. "Did I mention how much I've missed you?"

 

The following morning, Draco woke up famished. He realized they'd missed their dinner the night before. Harry hadn't missed any opportunities to resume their sexual connection, however. He'd coaxed Draco into another go sometime during the night. 

First order of business for Draco was taking a bath. He rolled off of the pallet, ignoring Harry's sleepy protest, and scurried to the bathing chamber. This late, Draco expected it to be empty, but both Pansy and Molly were there. They grinned at him knowingly, and Draco flushed and slipped into the water. 

"The boys are always so randy when they return from patrol," remarked Molly. Her dragon had only ever mated with Arthur's drake, Weasley, and she had seven children with Arthur, including the twins. 

"Mm," Pansy hummed in agreement. If she was embarrassed to be having such a discussion with the mother of her two partners, she gave no indication.

"I suspect Harry is more energetic than Arthur is these days, the poor dear," said Molly. "Still, I enjoyed our reunion."

"Did you enjoy your reunion with Harry?" asked Pansy.

"Not as much as Harry did, I reckon," drawled Draco.

Molly laughed, the sound echoing within the chamber, and Pansy beamed at Draco in approval. 

Draco couldn't help it; he laughed, too.

 

By the time Draco returned to his quarters, his stomach was growling with hunger. Harry was waiting for him, the food untouched on the table.

Draco slid onto the bench and chided his partner. "You didn't need to wait for me," he said. "I know you must be hungry."

Harry just shrugged and helped himself to a slice of bread and a piece of goat cheese. 

Draco slathered honey from the mainland on a slab of bread. "How did everything go with the patrol?" he asked.

"Nothing exciting happened, which I reckon is good news," Harry replied. "Salzaria did well. She was curious and eager to explore, and she even shared a large fish with me." He seemed pleased by that, as well he should be. Queens were known to offer fish to their riders, but they only occasionally shared with their mates' riders.

"I told you she'd take care of you," Draco replied smugly. 

"What did you do while we were away?"

Draco swallowed a bite of bread and honey before answering. "I helped Poppy, gathered plants, taught some basics of plant identification to Pansy's students, and I got into a few fist fights."

Harry's eyes snapped up quickly. When he realized that Draco was just teasing him, his shoulders relaxed. "Tosser," he growled. "I won't be able to go on patrol again if you can't stay out of trouble in my absence."

"Morgana forbid," Draco said, smiling at having gotten one up on Harry, if only briefly. The banter was enjoyable, and Draco realized he had missed Harry's companionship. 

Harry ate another piece of cheese before he stood up. "The Council will meet this morning, and I need to give my report on the patrol," he said. 

Draco nodded and popped another berry into his mouth. He rose from the table. "I'll get dressed, then we can go."

Harry followed him into the chamber where Draco's trunk of clothing and their pallet were. "We have time for this," he said, tumbling Draco onto the pallet.

"Harry!" cried Draco, squirming a little beneath his partner's weight. "I just bathed!"

Harry tugged Draco's wrap open, baring his body. "Then I reckon we should be quick about it, so you have time to wash up again."

 

Draco shifted on the hard bench in the Hall where the Council was meeting. He met Harry's eyes across the table and flushed at the look of virile pride on Harry's face. Draco turned to Arthur, who was giving his report on the recent patrol. He tried to pay attention, but it was all rather boring. Draco shifted again.

Tonks jabbed him with an elbow, never once taking her eyes off of Arthur. 

Draco sighed and resigned himself to sitting in discomfort until the meeting was adjourned.

 

After slogging around on the beach, searching for a particular kind of seashell that Poppy could grind and use as a base in one on her poultices, Draco climbed the steps to his cavern to change his boots and breeches. He set the basket of shells on the table and rubbed the kinks out of his neck. He was too old to be scouring the beach, head bent, in search of shells. Draco grinned ruefully and crossed the cavern to the sleeping chamber.

"Draco!" cried a voice from the entrance.

Draco peered around the corner of the stone wall to see Teddy's head poking over the lip of the ledge. "What is it, Teddy?" asked Draco. "Is your mum okay?"

Teddy nodded. "She sent me to get you. Sally's egg is hatching!"

"I'll be right there!" Draco called out. He quickly changed his clothing and dashed to the ledge. Using his bond, he summoned Salzaria. She flew up, covered in dust. Draco reckoned his queen had been rolling in the bare patch of ground that the dragons had created for just that purpose. He swung his leg over her back, grabbed onto her neck ridges and urged her into flight.

Salzaria jumped off the ledge with Draco clinging tightly to her back. Their landing was a little rough, and it jarred Draco's teeth, but he would still be picking his way down the steps if he hadn't descended on dragon back. He slid off of Salzaria and gave her an affectionate pat before joining the crowd on the hatching ground. Draco looked around and spied Harry, who beckoned him over. 

"You almost missed it," Harry said softly. His eyes were on the egg, which was rocking on the sand.

Draco was too entranced to bother explaining his whereabouts. He watched as a fissure appeared in the egg's shell. There was an audible _crack_ , and a large chunk of the shell fell away. A small, damp snout appeared, and Draco swore he could feel those gathered hold their collective breath. 

The young men gathered in front of the egg leaned forward eagerly. More of the shell fell away, and the hatchling tumbled out onto the warm sand. It sneezed and blinked its large eyes. 

Draco reached for Harry's hand and squeezed it. He got a reassuring squeeze back.

The dragonet chirped once and staggered across the sand, stopping in front of Evan. The audience broke into polite applause.

Harry whooped in delight. Evan was his younger sibling, a half-brother, born to Harry's mother Lily and Draco's cousin Sirius.

"This is brilliant!" cried Harry. "I was hoping Evan would be the one to bond with our hatchling, but I wasn't certain he'd manage it. This is his first try, after all."

Draco smiled, pleased with how things had turned out. Seeing another dragon bond with a youngster and join the ranks of Hogsmeade's dragonriders made all of the stress of the past two years worth it.

 

"Foolish idiot," Draco grumbled as he rubbed soothing liniment over Harry's broad back.

"I prefer the term 'brave hero', thanks," Harry muttered.

"Some hero!" scoffed Draco. "You tried a risky maneuver during a Quidditch match, strained your back, and your team didn't even win."

"Ouch."

"Sorry," Draco apologized, gentling his strokes. "I didn't mean to be so rough." 

"It was your words that stung," said Harry.

Draco rolled his eyes and grinned. "You could have dashed your brains out on the ground, you know."

Harry finally turned his head to look up at Draco. "You would have missed me, admit it."

Draco snorted. "I would have missed you warming up the pallet before I crawl under the blankets at night." He sat back and wiped his hands on a soft cloth. "All done. Does your back feel better?"

"Yeah," replied Harry, "but now my cock is swollen." He sputtered when the soiled cloth hit him in the face.

 

By the time Solstice arrived, Draco had managed to procure a gift for Harry. He knew that Harry had a fondness for sweets, so Draco traded some of his handmade soaps to Molly for some of her baked goods. 

On Solstice night, all of the village's inhabitants would dine together in the clearing where the dragons typically landed. The dragons were in attendance, as well, milling about the edges of the clearing and warbling to their mates and bonded humans. Tables and chairs had been carried from the Great Hall and placed in a loose ring around the kindling, which was piled high for the celebratory bonfire. 

Draco bundled Harry's gifts into his sling and urged Salzaria to the ledge of their cavern. She stilled as he settled into place on her back. At Draco's signal, Salzaria stepped off of the ledge and glided neatly to the gathering place. Draco dismounted and found Harry awaiting him. They took seats at at the same table as Pansy, George, Fred, Hermione, Ron, and Neville. 

Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore called for attention. As the sun set at his back, he turned to Minerva. "My dear, would you please have Magona do the honors?"

Minerva came forward and called for her dragon. The old queen paced into the center of the clearing, wings held tight to her sides. At a nod from Minerva, Magona unleashed a gout of flame that ignited the pile of kindling. 

The villagers erupted into cheers and cries of, "Happy Solstice!"

As gifts were exchanged between partners. Harry presented Draco with a soft, thick blanket. "I had my mum make this," he said. 

Draco was pleased as well as impressed. Lily was renowned for her work with textiles.

"This will keep you warm when I'm away," Harry added.

Draco stroked the fine material and smiled at his partner. "With this, I won't need you to warm my pallet," he teased.

"Oi," Harry protested, only to join Draco in laughter. He thanked Draco for the baked sweets and quickly hid them in the folds of his cloak. 

Dinner was a joyous affair, accompanied as it was with plenty of mead. Wrapped in his new blanket, Draco didn't even feel the cold.

 

Fresh air wafted into the infirmary, and Harry's head poked around the corner of the opened doorway. "Druella is hunting," he said.

Draco's heart leaped with excitement. His mother's dragon would be the first queen to rise this year, which was considered an honor. Mating early in the season afforded queens their pick of the choicest drakes. Queens in their prime, like Druella, were the first to rise, followed by the younger females and older queens that were past their prime, such as Magona. More importantly, when the first of the queens rose to mate, it was a sure sign that warmer weather was here to stay. 

Draco stopped chopping nox root and cleaned his knife. He joined Harry, and they made their way to the pastures. When they got close enough, Draco recognized Malfoy, his father's drake, among those that would be vying for Druella's affections. Draco chuckled to himself. Malfoy was Druella's preferred mate. She'd only ever mated with another drake once, when Lucius had been foolish enough to argue with Narcissa close to her queen's time to mate. On that occasion, Severus' drake, Snape, had flown Druella, which is why Draco had a half-sister. 

Draco chanced a glance at his father. Lucius' expression was grim, and he glared at the other dragonriders gathered around. Had it not been for that one blip in Druella's favors, the others may not have sent their drakes up at all. Instead, Draco counted half a dozen contenders, Voldemort among them. 

Druella hovered over her kill, hissing at the assembled drakes. They warbled at her, even as they backed out of range of her flames. She tore great hunks of flesh from the downed goat, gullet working as she swallowed the pieces almost whole. Druella reared back and flamed, and the humans observing the ritual all cheered. Folklore had it that a queen who breathed fire before she flew would produce a strong, hearty hatchling. 

With a mighty sweep of her wings, Druella flung herself into the sky. Seven drakes launched into the air after her. 

Draco watched them until they flew out of sight, then he shifted his attention to his father. Lucius was pacing around the pasture, occasionally looking up to where Narcissa waited on the ledge of her cavern. Draco felt himself relax when he noticed that his mother only had eyes for Lucius. It appeared that Malfoy would be victorious again today.

Perhaps Druella would lay two eggs. Draco knew that it was his father's fondest wish. Lucius was ambitious, and he had set his sights on taking over the leadership of Hogsmeade. It was certainly a possibility; Druella and Malfoy were both in their prime. 

Eventually, Lucius' face broke into a wide smile, and he dashed from the pasture to claim his prize. The other dragonriders all groaned as they awaited the return of their drakes. Hagrid was already quartering what was left of the goat, so that the defeated drakes could at least have a consolation feast.

 

Later that day, Draco used the caverns' connecting passageways to pay a visit to Pansy. "I brought a remedy for Polly's colic," he said.

"Morgana, be praised," Pansy said, sighing in relief. She accepted the stoppered bottle from Draco and gave the baby two drops. Pansy glanced up at Draco as she brought her fussing daughter to her shoulder. "How did Druella's mating flight go?"

"It went as expected," Draco replied. "Malfoy flew her, securing father's place on the Council for another two years."

Pansy chuckled. "It's no surprise that Malfoy flew Druella. Your parents are rather devoted to one another."

Draco sat on the bench at Pansy's table. "I've been meaning to ask," he began, pausing to sort his thoughts. "How much influence does a queen's rider have on her choice of mate?"

Pansy's gaze darted around the cavern, as if making sure no one was lurking in the shadows. "What I'm about to tell you must be kept in strictest confidence," she whispered. "Swear to me you won't repeat it, ever."

Draco was taken aback at her vehemence, but he did as she wished. "I swear by Morgana that I won't repeat it," he vowed.

"None of the dragonriders is aware of this, but a queen's choice of mate is not just influenced, but _dictated_ by her rider," Pansy said. She smiled smugly.

"What...what are you saying?" Draco blurted.

"I'm saying, if a woman can't abide a bloke, there's virtually no chance her queen will mate with his drake."

Draco's mind was racing. "But...you and Marcus...Kinsa's first flight..."

"Maiden flights are more up to chance," Pansy admitted. "Young women aren't as capable of influencing their queens. Plus, when a queen rises for her first flight, there are typically a dozen or more drakes vying for the right to breed. Mature drakes in their prime will be able to out-fly younger drakes, of course. That's why dragonriders don't usually bother to put their drakes into contention until they're at least five years old. Of course, Harry and Hedwig were exceptions to the rule. By the time Kinsa rose for her second flight, I had more control over her, and I was tired of Marcus mucking up my pallet."

In spite of his astonishment, Draco felt himself relax. "So, when Salzaria rises again next year, I can influence which drake she'll mate with?" 

Pansy nodded and grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me that when she first rose to mate?!"

"Because none of us expected any of Hogsmeade's drakes would fly after her," Pansy replied, moving the baby to her lap. "We should have guessed, however. Harry's always been something of a maverick."

 

"It's not a patrol, so I'll only be gone overnight," said Harry. He was checking his flight gear while Draco packed his bag for him. Harry had learned to let Draco have his way when it came to packing. 

Draco carefully placed the last item in the bag and closed it securely. He turned to Harry with a worried frown on his face. "Won't Salzaria and Hedwig pine for one another?"

"They won't be apart that long," Harry replied. "It's only an hour's flight to the mainland, followed by trading goods. A couple of the other queens will go along to help transport goods back and forth." He stepped closer to Draco and clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder. "The big question is, are you going to pine for me?"

Draco bent to the side and picked up Harry's bag. "You won't be gone that long," he said, thrusting the bag into Harry's arms.

Harry laughed and swooped forward, claiming a hot, hard kiss. "You'll miss me tonight," he warned, "when your pallet is cold and empty."

"Be off with you," said Draco, nudging his partner towards the ledge, where Hedwig waited. 

Harry mounted his drake, nodded to Draco, then gave his dragon the command to fly. Hedwig dropped from the ledge and soared away. 

Salzaria crooned and paced over, as if to follow her mate. 

Draco used their bond to draw her up short. Salzaria turned her head to look at him, then looked back in the direction Hedwig had gone. Draco approached his young queen and patted her neck. "It's just you and me tonight, girl," he said. "Shall we sit around the fire and sing songs?"

Salzaria cocked her head at him and warbled. Clearly, she thought Draco was mental.

Later, in the middle of a cold, dark night, Draco was forced to admit that Harry had been right.

 

A shout of "Dragonriders!" had Draco hastily cleaning up his work area so he could dash outside. He was in time to see a flight of half a dozen dragons touch down in the clearing. A few queens' riders rushed forward to greet their partners. Salzaria swooped into the clearing and sidled up to Hedwig, crooning as he nibbled along her neck ridges.

Draco forced himself to approach Harry at a measured pace. 

"Hello, Harry."

Anything else Draco may have said was forgotten in the heat of Harry's welcoming kiss. When Draco needed to breathe, he lifted his head, feeling dazed and self-conscious. Harry had never engaged in such a public display before. 

"Did you miss me?" Harry asked, a wide grin splitting his face. 

"I had trouble sleeping last night," Draco admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Salzaria kept me awake with her pacing," said Draco.

Harry jabbed a finger into Draco's stomach. "Prat," he said. "Let's go up to our cavern. I have a surprise for you."

"Is it a surprise if I already know what it is?" asked Draco, falling into step beside Harry.

"Why, Draco!" Harry exclaimed. "Were you anticipating a shag?"

Draco's face got hot. "I assumed that's what you meant," he replied. He cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Are we going to walk, or shall we fly?"

"Let's allow Hedwig and Salzaria get reacquainted," replied Harry. They reached the base of the stone stairs that rose to Draco's cavern and began climbing. 

Once they arrived at the interior of the cavern, Draco paused as his eyes adjusted to the dim interior. He turned to Harry, already half-hard at the thought of getting _reacquainted_. 

Harry slung his bag onto the table and opened it. He rummaged among the contents before glancing up at Draco. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand," he said.

Draco did so. "You actually brought me a gift?"

"Will you be disappointed if I put my cock in your hand?"

A snort of laughter escaped Draco, but before he could respond, he felt Harry place an object in his hand.

"Open your eyes."

Draco looked at what he held and gasped in wonder. "A book," he breathed, brushing reverent fingers over the leather cover. He opened it carefully, revealing descriptions of mainland plants and their healing properties. Lavishly colored illustrations were included. Draco's eyes rose to meet Harry's. "But, how did...books are priceless," he stammered.

Harry's cheeks took on a ruddy hue, but he shrugged as if procuring a book was no great feat. "I bartered for it," he said. "An older man had several in his shop. He let me choose one, and all he asked in return was that I give his grandson a ride on Hedwig."

Draco searched Harry's expression. "That's not all he wanted, is it?"

"No," said Harry. "He also asked that I bring a petition to Dumbledore. It seems he and some of the other mainlanders are interested in fostering their children here, in Hogsmeade, with the hope that some of them may be able to bond with dragons."

"That's...it's an interesting prospect," mused Draco. He'd heard Hermione comment before that the village could use some fresh blood. At the time, Draco thought she'd been talking about the dragons, but perhaps she meant the people, as well.

There would be time enough later to contemplate the old man's petition. For now, Draco reckoned he should thank his partner for the splendid gift. The only problem was, Draco didn't know how to go about it. He'd never initiated sex with Harry, although he'd initiated liaisons with women before Salzaria and Hedwig mated. Draco decided to proceed in the same fashion. He set his precious book down on the table, then sauntered up to his partner. 

"Would you be interested in sharing my blankets?" Draco asked, reaching out to stroke his fingers lightly down Harry's arm. 

Harry quirked his brows. "Are you trying to pull me?"

Draco frowned and dropped his hand. "That technique worked much better with the ladies."

Harry laughed, sounding happy and carefree. "I'm a bloke, Draco. Try what I do when I want sex with you."

"You want me to pounce on you and grope you?" asked Draco. He couldn't help grinning, in spite of his embarrassment.

"I'll make it easy for you," said Harry. He moved to the chamber where their pallet was and stood beside it. Harry spread his arms wide. "I'm ready; pounce away."

After only a moment's hesitation, Draco rushed at Harry and toppled them both onto the pallet. He heard Harry's breath whoosh out of him with a grunt. Draco apologized and tried to clamber off of his partner, but Harry's arms closed around him and held him fast.

"Wasn't that fun?" teased Harry. He began smoothing his hands up and down the back of Draco's tunic. "You wouldn't dare do that to one of the women. They'd have your bollocks for being so rough."

Draco wiggled atop Harry until their groins were pressed together. He began to rock back and forth, and this time Harry's breath left him in a groan. 

"How's this?" Draco whispered.

"You, ah, you haven't groped me yet."

Draco had groped his share of breasts, but never before had he grabbed another man's bits. Draco reminded himself of how Harry wasn't shy about trying to please him, and fair was fair, after all. He shifted to the side, cupped Harry's groin, and squeezed gently. 

Harry gasped and arched up into Draco's hand. "Yes, that feels good."

The praise encouraged Draco to grow bolder. He plucked at the laces on Harry's breeches and delved inside. He withdrew Harry's cock and wrapped his fingers around the length. Draco stroked him from base to tip and back again. Harry's breath hissed out of him, and he writhed on the pallet. Draco continued wanking Harry, frotting against Harry's hip as he did so. 

"Oh Merlin, Draco, I'm going to...oh!"

Harry jerked in Draco's hand, his release spilling over Draco's fingers. Draco crinkled his nose, but he was proud of himself for giving his partner pleasure. However, Draco was still hard and aching. He continued to grind himself against Harry's hip until he gasped aloud as he climaxed.

As Draco's breathing evened out, his nose wrinkled again. "Ugh. I haven't come in my breeches since I was a boy."

Harry snickered. "Are you thirty, or thirteen?"

"Shut it," growled Draco. He sat up and kicked his boots off. He unlaced his breeches and removed them, tossing them aside. 

"We don't have time for a shag, you insatiable slag," said Harry. He swung his legs over the side of the pallet and stood up. He tucked his spent cock away and laced his breeches. "We should each have just enough time to get cleaned up before we're expected at the Council Hall."

Draco waved him off. "I'll be there," he said. He yanked his tunic off and grabbed his wrap on the way to the bathing chamber.

 

Draco clenched his jaw to prevent a yawn from escaping. Remus was reporting on the various goods the dragonriders had returned from the mainland with. 

"In addition to the dry goods, we were able to barter for some seeds, which Pomona and Neville will be interested in," Remus droned on. "Lily's textiles were particularly sought after by the mainlanders," he added, nodding to Harry's mum. 

Lily blushed at the praise. 

"Splendid," said Dumbledore. "Is there anything else to add?"

When no one spoke up, Harry cleared his throat. He seemed almost uncomfortable when all eyes turned to him. "I bartered for a gift for Draco," he said. "A book that-"

"A book?!" Hermione exclaimed, leaning forward with bright, eager eyes. 

"I'll bring it by to show you," Draco offered quietly. 

When Hermione seemed on the verge of saying something else, Dumbledore cut to the chase. 

"Do go on, Harry."

Harry nervously cleared his throat again. "An old man gave me the book, and what he requested in return was that I bring a petition to you, sir."

Now he had everyone's attention, and even Dumbledore leaned forward in anticipation.

"He asked if you...if _we_ would consider fostering some mainland children," Harry said quickly. "Some of them aspire to be dragonriders."

His statement was met with a buzz of excited voices. 

Dumbledore held up his hand, and the assembled dragonriders and queens' riders fell silent once more. He stroked his beard as he thought. "That's certainly an intriguing petition, Harry," Dumbledore mused. "Does anyone wish to weigh in on this?"

"If I may," said Hermione, raising her voice to be heard. "I've long said that we could use an influx of fresh blood in Hogsmeade."

"I don't like it," said Greg, Goyle's rider. "Mainlanders have no idea what it takes to bond with a dragon."

"That's true," Molly said. "However, by fostering young children, we could teach them, and they could learn by observation."

"Kingsley was a fosterling," said Minerva. "He may not have been born on the island, but he was raised here, and he bonded with Shacklebolt." The dragonrider in question had been found on the beach, washed ashore as a small child. He'd been raised by Dumbledore and Minerva as their own.

The concept of fostering mainland children was debated back and forth until everyone who wished to speak had his or her say.

Dumbledore rapped on the table for attention. "All those in favor, please raise your right hand."

Draco raised his hand, as did most of those gathered in the Hall.

"All those against, please raise your right hand."

Several hands were raised, but it was obvious that those in favor were in the majority. 

Dumbledore nodded. "It is settled," he said. "We will send a contingent to the mainland to make arrangements with the mainlanders. Harry, I'll expect you to head it up. Draco will accompany you, of course, along with Arthur and Molly, as well as Hermione and Ron."

"Me, sir?" Draco blurted, afraid he'd misunderstood. He'd longed to travel to the mainland for years. 

"You are Harry's partner, and you have the sort of demeanor that will be an asset in negotiations, Draco," Dumbledore replied. He stood up, signaling an end to the meeting. "I'll wish to speak to the six of you after lunch tomorrow," said Dumbledore. 

The others rose also and began filing out of the Hall. 

"Draco."

Draco turned to see his father approaching. 

"I'm proud of you, son."

Draco couldn't quite resist taking a peek over his shoulder to see if Scorpius was standing there. 

"Being selected to parley with mainlanders is quite an honor," Lucius continued. "I am certain you will acquit yourself well." He clapped Draco on the shoulder, then moved away to join Narcissa. 

Draco stared after his parents in bemused silence.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked from beside him.

Draco nodded and turned in the direction of their cavern. 

"I'm famished," said Harry.

"You're always hungry," Draco replied with a fond smile. _And randy,_ he thought.

"I reckoned we could have dinner and then celebrate with a shag."

Draco couldn't help but laugh, and he saw Lily smile at him as she bustled by. "What are we celebrating?" he asked, just to goad his partner.

"We're celebrating my safe return from the wilds of the mainland-"

"The wilds?!"

"...and our very important mission for Hogsmeade," Harry continued. "Also, you can celebrate the fact that I'm home to warm your blankets by helping me warm the blankets, and we can celebrate that our dragons are happy to be reunited, and..."

Draco chuckled to himself as he listened to Harry prattle on. A year ago, his life had been boring and predictable, even with Salzaria in the mix. Now that he was sharing his cavern, and yes, his blankets, with Harry, Draco's life was anything but dull.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/115689.html).


End file.
